The Secret of Success
|image = |season = 2 |production = 230A |broadcast = |story = May Chan Jennifer Keene |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Kim Roberson Kaz |directed = Zac Moncrief |us = |international = June 4, 2010 (Disney XD Germany) July 16, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) July 19, 2010 (Disney XD UK) |xd = TBA |pairedwith = "The Doof Side of the Moon" }} is an upcoming episode scheduled to premiere on Disney XD. Episode Summary After watching a commercial for an all-terrain vehicle, Phineas decides that he and Ferb can build a better model - one that can drive on literally any type of surface, like across some cheese and up a mountainside - which they later do. Buford is particularly happy to get into this idea, after Isabella explains some of the vehicle's features to him. Perry enters the lair on a skateboard, and Monogram tells him that his nemesis has been stockpiling cameras and microphones. Doofenshmirtz is interested in holding a Telethon of Evil so that he can use the money to fund his various evil schemes. He even gives Perry a telephone so that he can accept call-in donations. At the end of the day, he only ends up with 23 dollars. Lawrence, sitting in a dentist chair, watches the program in confusion. At Stacy's suggestion, she and Candace attend a seminar hosted by Tedd Shaw, the topic at hand being "leaders of the future". She's surprised to see Baljeet there, because the seminar is directed at high school students. Baljeet, however, is always open to studying anything and everything he can. Although Stacy ends up falling asleep during the seminar, Candace becomes inspired to use Shaw's techniques - B.L.A.R.F. and N.A.R.G. - to bust her brothers. The boys conveniently drive by, Candace hops inside their vehicle, and tells them to drive it home so she can show it to Mom. Stacy, meanwhile, ends up spending time with a new boy named Chad. While on the way home, Candace decides that Phineas drives too slow and takes the controller from him, activating the windshield wipers and the radio in the process, where a familiar tune can be heard. A news anchor spots the vehicle go by and drives after them, noticing the danger of the situation because there isn't an adult driver in the car. This causes a news flash that interrupts Doofenshmirtz's telethon. He goes after the news van with his hover car, shooting at them with a laser so that he can regain control of the airwaves. Candace drives on, blissfully unaware of what's going on around her. The news helicopter zooms in on Doof, who says hi to his mother, but ends up crashing into his own building due to the distraction. The unmanned hover car flattens the news van, losing the footage and disappointing the crew. The kids arrive home, seconds after Linda, and Candace tells them to stay put. The disbelieving and fed-up mother tells Candace to go to her room in house arrest after learning that she drove a vehicle without a guardian, and she stomps up the stairs in frustration. She calls Stacy, to tell her about her (mild) success in busting her brothers, but as she's out with a boy, she is dismissed. The kids, bored of waiting in the car, are shot up into the air after Ferb notes that they haven't yet tried the vehicle's "rocket mode", once again leaving a dismayed Candace in the dust. Songs *''We're Talkin All Terrain'' *''Give Me Your Money Today'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair He uses a skateboard and went through a pipeline, to which he lands upside down in his seat. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *It first aired on June 4, 2010 on Disney XD Germany. *Listed on the Disney Channel TV schedule. *Premiered in Latin America on July 16, 2010 on Disney Channel and in the United Kingdom on July 19, 2010 on Disney XD. *Ferb was counting the seconds between Phineas getting his daily idea and wondering where Perry is. This indicates a breaking of the fourth wall or, quite simply, he's well aware of Phineas' usual pattern. Continuity *The white SUV seen in "Finding Mary McGuffin" appears in a commercial. *Isabella knows much about cars and motors ("The Fast and the Phineas"). *Stacy falls asleep during a briefing again. The first time was in "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!" *Doofenshmirtz owns a TV channel ("The Ballad of Badbeard"). *Candace is not allowed to drive alone; she would need her parents or an adult with a permit ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Bubble Boys"). This would indicate that Candace is still working to obtain her driver's license. *I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! was heard when Candace pressed one of the buttons on the radio controller. *This is the third episode that Candace brings Phineas and Ferb's Big Idea to her Mom. Her previous attempts were in "Bowl-R-Ama Drama" and "Just Passing Through". *One of the dancers from Charmed Life appears ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). *The Reporter seen in "Toy to the World", "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" and "Backyard Aquarium" makes another appearance. * The same hover craft that Doofenshmirtz rode in "Not Phineas and Ferb" is used again. *The poster above Stacy's bed has changed from The Bettys to The Paisley Sideburns Brothers. Allusions *This title seems to be a reference to self-help books, with titles such as "The Secret of Success" *'Thomas and Friends' - During the song It Drives Everywhere, Ferb, Phineas and Isabella faces are seen part of the vehicle as a Submarine, an Airplane and a Train respectively. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad (Speaking cameo) * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Unknown as Chad * Unknown as Tedd Shaw Footnotes Secret of Success, The Secret of Success, The Secret of Success